A need exists for a controllable choke for use with tensioners for offshore drilling platforms that is twice as reliable as current choke systems, due to the high cost of replacement for chokes of tensioner systems. Replacing chokes of tensioners at sea stops significant drilling and production operations at sea at a cost of about $100,000 per day for at least 3 days per replacement.
An improved choke which does not need replacement as often is a vital need for the drilling industry.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.